tales_of_equestriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Miners Guild
The Miners Guild '''or as refferred to by it's Queen, The Cryostasis Hive, is a ToE '''Faction located in Vanhoover. While you are IC, please remember that this faction is kept incredibly secret, The Guild/The Hive may or may not open it's doors to ponies who are''' not changelings''. The current Faction Leader OOC: is Omnislash Resident, IC it is Queen Cryostasis. Furthermore, to anypony outside of this faction, The Miners Guild is nothing more than a group of ordinary pony miners, who travel in and out of the cave in order to bring materials back up to the surface of Vanhoover. '''''Knowledge of the Changeling hive IC, without asking the OOC Faction Leader, or without being a member of the hive is considered meta gaming and is not allowed. Your character may discover the hive by tumbling into it, or having seen a changeling enter it, or etc, we ask that you roleplay those scenes out. If you find that you cannot, just notify somepony in charge and we will help you. About The Miners Guild 'Location and Hive Attributes' The Cryostasis Hive is located deep within an eerie forest North of Vanhoover, in what seems to be an old coal mine. At the first glance, the mine would appear to be abandoned. But if one would be brave enough to venture within, it wouldn't take long until they would run into the first old miners. The miners are disguised guards, elite fighters sworn to protect their dear mother with their lives. The Guards/Miners would be polite and kindly explain that the mine is dangerous and still in use, but in case the visitors decide to be very persistent, then the Queen herself would arrive to greet them personally. Cryostasis would be disguised as Flare, an Unicorn adventurer and the mine foreman. She would be patient and politely explain why the visitors aren't allowed to explore the mine, while in the meantime, a Hiveling would be dispatched to notify the authorities in Vanhoover. The first section of the mine consists mainly of dusty and ruined tunnels, with countless side passages leading into dead ends. The first two sections are separated by a solid steel gate, well guarded by at least two Elite Guards. However, the second section of the Hive is where things get pretty and royally, the Throne Room. That section is well lit by beautiful crystals, which radiate a soothing light depending on nearby emotions. The Throne Room is constantly guarded by a total of 7 Elite Guards, two of them being the Queen's personal elites with their own unique set of skills and personalities. One being a Defense Specialist while the second one is a Master of Stealth, an Assassin. The third section is where the Queen's Private Chambers are located at. (Additional sections will be added shortly.) All guards are roleplayed by the faction leaders, while you are OOC please remember this. Please be aware that these guards are roleplayed by the Faction leaders, or individual members of the faction itself. ''' '''Stealthing into the mines is very difficult. Keep this in mind while you are roleplaying. Hive Reputation The Miners Guild/Cryostasis Hive is currently in a peaceful relation with the Rangers of Vanhoover. The Hive co-operates with them in investigations for possible villains and criminals, and in return, they make sure that the Hive remains a rumor. They also keep a close eye on Ponyvale, thanks to Pilot Sky, who managed to become the Captain of the Constabulary. He is also the one maintaining a safe trading/transport airship route between Ponyvale '''and '''Vanhoover. As for Vanhoover, the Hive is well aware of the rumors and the pony talk thanks to a lovely team of scouts, Jane and Jake. One of them works the 12 hour day shift, disguised as a Pegasus, while the second one works the night shift, disguised as a bat pony, constantly supplying the Hive with useful information. So, all in all, the hive has a friendly reputation for now.